The origins of personal cleanliness date back to prehistoric times. Fatty alkyl carboxylate, commonly known as soap, is the first prototypical surfactant used for personal cleansing as early as 2800 B.C., followed by synthetic anionic surfactants such as alkyl benzene sulfonates and fatty alcohol sulfates developed in 1900s. However, the drawback of these anionic surfactants is that by their very nature they are harsh, they remove excess of natural oil i.e. sebum from hair and skin, thus causing damage to skin and hair lipids and proteins, leading to after-wash tightness, dryness, barrier damage, irritation, and itching. Therefore, the surfactant manufacturing industry started its first extensive research in developing “MILD” surfactants. As a first step towards this research, ethoxylated anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl ether sulfates, nonionic surfactants such as fatty alcohol ethoxylates, and amphoteric surfactants such as betaines and amphoacetates were developed. Although, amphoteric and nonionic surfactants are mild surfactants but are not as good cleansers and foamers as anionic surfactants, whereas ethoxylated anionic surfactants although are good cleansers but not anymore remain a desirable surfactant because of its impurity profile which contains 1,4-dioxane that is toxic. Thus there were mild surfactants but not good cleansers, whereas there were good cleansers but were not mild.